What It Takes
by Love From Rissa
Summary: The Lilycove Academy for Creative and Performing Arts is where creative people strive, but this year hosts a selection of oddities that they might not be prepared for. With small-town boys like Ash and Brock, and privileged Gary, Drew and May, girls who are making the headlines like Dawn and Misty, and the very secretive Paul, Gwen and Clarissa, you'll never know what's coming next
1. Star Search

**Chapter One: Star Search**

Pallet Town- Kanto

A teenaged boy was standing in the kitchen of a small but cozy house, staring in complete confusion at the letter in his hand. He rubbed the back of his head in bewilderment, further ruffling the already out of control hair. He couldn't understand why he had it. He hadn't even recognised the abbreviation on the front of the letter until he'd opened it.

_Lilycove Academy of Creative and Performing Arts_

This was the letterhead, and he really hadn't gotten past processing that, and the fact his name and address was printed on the front of it. The only hint he'd had before opening the letter to what it might be was the seal on the back with the letters "LACAPA" pressed into the circle of bright blue wax. All he'd remembered thinking when he saw the wax seal was "this is the fanciest letter I've ever seen in my life, who the hell uses these things anymore?" But it was no doubt it meant for him, on the front of the envelope it read:

_Mr. A. Ketchum_

_4 Easel Road_

_Pallet Town_

_Kanto_

Ketchum wasn't a common last name, and even so, it looked like it was pressed into envelope with a typewriter. If something was going to be incorrectly mailed, it wasn't going to end up in Pallet Town. It was just about the middle of nowhere. It was only just big enough to actually have streets, and it only had six of those.

At first when he'd read his name printed on the front of the letter, he presumed it was something from his grandparents. Seeing as they were his only relatives other than his mother, they were constantly sending him gifts and letters to try to fill in the gap. They also undoubtedly felt bad about what they're son, his father, had done to the family. He'd just presumed it was them; but he knew they didn't have anything to with the famous "LACAPA."

Even in his thoughts there was a tone of derision as he thought of the school. He knew about it of course. Even in a tiny town like this everyone knew about it. It produced snobs left, right and centre. Sure they were all extremely talented snobs, but he knew that was the worst kind. Every singer, actor, dancer, designer that were particularly famous had attended the school. But nothing could make him more shocked or stunned when he started reading the letter:

_Dear Mr. Ketchum_

_Congratulations, you have been accepted. Your audition for our first-year singing course has been successful, and we can't wait to see what you can bring to the table in our programs. After receiving and watching your audition tape, we have deduced that you are truly worthy of one of the prestigious slots at our school, you have true talent._

'Wait a second, what audition tape? I didn't send one in... Mum!' he yelled loudly, realising undoubtedly on what had happened.

There was a few seconds lag before his mother, Delia, leaned around the door frame, broom in hand, 'Yes Ash dear?'

Ash looked at his mother, knowing exactly what she must have done, 'Mum, why do I have a letter from the Lilycove-'

But he didn't get much more out then that before his mother's entire face lit up, 'Really? Wait, did you get in?! Please tell me that I was right, please Ash, what does the letter say!?'

'Mum, what did you do?' he asked her; feeling both bemused and irritated at his mothers actions.

'Well, I sent them a tape of you singing in your room, you've always been the most brilliant little performer always dancing and jumping around-'

'Mum!' Ash cried, unable to believe his mother's ease at admitting this, 'See, that's the reason right there why I don't sing in front of people! You go overboard and-'

'Please Ash tell me what the letter says! Did you get in?' his mother practically begged.

'Well... yes, but that not the point-'

Ash once again didn't get much of a chance to respond; because the moment those words were out of his mouth, he was practically being suffocated in his mother's strangling hug, 'Oh my little Ashy I'm so proud of you! Long gone are the days of having to home school you! And now there's so much of a better future for you rather than just helping me out at the restaurant!'

'Mum-'

'This will be amazing Ash, think of all the opportunities you're going to get in Lilycove, it's a real city Ash! With a real beach rather than that little cove! And all the shops and the people and you'll finally be with people more around your own age! Arceus knows there's next to no one here you can talk to!

'Mum-'

'Imagine what it'll be like Ash, your future is so bright my little star! I'm so proud of you!'

'Mum!' Ash practically had to yell to get his mother's attention, and she loosened her grip ever so slightly, 'what makes you think I want to go?'

'What?' she asked, completely confused, 'Ashy, this school is where dreams come true you have so much potential; and it's wasted in a place as small as Pallet Town.'

She was holding his arms, imploring him to see it her way, but he just looked at her in disbelief, 'Mum, I can't leave you here by yourself, I'm not going to, and I can't-'

'Ash, I want you to go, you're holding yourself back here,' she pleaded.

'Mum, what if you get sick, whose going to take care of you? What if you hurt yourself, and can't get the phone, whose gonna know? Who's going to help you at home and in the restaurant when things get hectic? Mum, I know my place, I need to stay here and help you-'

'Ash,' she said softly, 'I'm going to be okay. And if anything goes wrong, you're going to be the first one I call; you know that. But I'm not going to let you live a life as small as I have-'

'But-'

'Honey, you know I love you; but this is the biggest opportunity you'll ever be presented with, you have to go Ash, please, what do you say?' she pleaded.

The boy bit his lip slightly, but the look on his mother's face was almost heartbreaking she was so desperate before he asked slowly, 'when exactly am I supposed to be in Lilycove by?'

...

Petalburg City- Hoenn

It wasn't the first time that screams entered the Maple household so early in the morning, but these seemed more hysteric than usual. A teenaged girl with chestnut hair, half tripped as she came down the stairs, looking through bright blue eyes around her in concern. And hastily she hurried down into the kitchen to see what was going on.

'Mum?! Mum!? Are you okay?!' she asked in alarm running around the corner

'May, you'll never believe it,' her mother, Caroline, babbled from where she stood at the dining room table, practically trembling.

'Mum, what happened?' she asked sounding fearful for a moment, until her mum turned around; a piece of paper unfolded in her hand, an envelope with a wax seal on the table.

'Mum? What is it? Is it dad? Did something happen on his trip? Did-' May began worriedly.

'May... you know how we got your father's friend to give your performance video to the Head Master at Lilycove?' Caroline asked.

May's expression blanched, her face going the same white as spoiled milk, 'Wait... I got a letter... does... does that mean that...?' her voice trailed off weakly, she was unable to say it, almost as if her asking would make it not true.

'May, you got in,' her mother whispered.

May stared at her mother, not sure if she should believe it or not; it just didn't seem real, 'I-I-I...'

'You got in May; you're in,' her mother sub-quoted herself before paraphrasing the letter; 'They say they think you've got what it takes.'

There was about a five second gap where neither of them said anything, May blinked sharply, and then slowly a grin spread across her face, 'I got in?' she asked.

'Yes-' her mother began again, but she barely got the words out of her mouth before May shrieked ridiculously loudly.

May was doing some sort of deranged happy dance around the room; squealing as she jumped around in a circle before throwing her arms around her mother's neck in a tight embrace, 'You've done it May, you're so gifted and now you're getting the recognition you deserve.'

'I can't believe it, I'm... I'm really going... This is amazing mum!'

'I know, I'm so proud of you,' she said squeezing her daughter tighter, 'You have to be there by the twenty-sixth of this month -'

May stared at her before saying, 'Wait, wait a sec. That's next week mum. That's the Friday of next week!'

'Well, they've never have been one to give much notice, most of those who audition would give their left arm and leg to get in. They have two hundred slots for the entire year group, but still I heard from one of your father's friends that seven hundred and thirty-four thousand teenagers tried out this year.'

'That many?' May breathed.

'And you my dear, beat them all,' Caroline said proudly.

'Well, I didn't beat them mum, and certainly not that many. The people who didn't get into the singing course I guess, but there's more than just me in it. Remember there are other kids-'

'Thirty out of over a hundred thousand people May, and your one of them, honey. You're on the way to the top,' she smiled, 'Now, I'll call the school and confirm your enrollment, and then we're going shopping.'

'Shopping? What for?' May asked excitedly.

'For a whole new wardrobe dear, we can't have you go to somewhere like Lilycove in the clothes you have now. And you're going to need a big reward for getting into the school, and we need to pick out a place to have dinner tonight; we've got to give you a proper send off. Now, go wake up your brother and tell him the good news.'

May smiled brightly before saying, 'Now that sounds like a plan, well apart from the brother thing.'

...

Veilstone City- Sinnoh

A man in his mid-twenties entered the living room, carrying a couple of shopping bags. But even as he unloaded them, placing the contents in the fridge, cupboards and draws, he didn't notice that there was clearly something missing from his home. He noticed that he hadn't unpacked the dishwasher earlier that day; so he began sorting everything back to their respective places. Plates and bowls clattering against each other in the dead silence of the house.

But it wasn't until he realised how silent it was that he realised something had to be wrong, and after a few seconds that it took to process this, he spat out, 'Shit. Paul?! Paul!?'

His brother, who was five years his junior, hadn't stopped blasting his music at ridiculously high volumes for the last six months straight. Rock, metal, occasionally even screamo if he was in a pissed off enough mood; and it was rare that he wasn't angry about something. The only time he turned it off is when he slept, and that really wasn't too often. Usually between the hours of about two in the morning till about eight, with the occasional nap if he was grumpy enough. And more often than not he wouldn't even turn it off then.

It was quiet now, and Paul was definitely awake when he'd left.

He ran out of the kitchen, down the corridor, and found the trap door to Paul's attic bedroom, and hastily pulled the ladder down, clambering up as fast as he could. But when he reached the top, he quickly discovered that not only was the room empty, almost all of Paul's stuff was gone. Reggie swore loudly, before praying to Arceus that Paul had taken his phone and ran down stairs to use the home phone.

'Please dear lord pick up Paul,' he muttered to himself and almost the second that it would have gone to the answering machine, someone responded.

**'Yes Reggie?'** Came Paul's answer on the phone, filled with exasperation.

'Paul, where the hell are you?' he demanded, filled with irratance.

**'If you must know, I'm on a train to Pastoria City.'**

Paul's voice sounded completely uncaring, even as Reggie was filled with disbelief, 'why are you on a train to Pastoria City.'

**'Because it has a port,'** Paul responded matter-of-factly, like he was a complete idiot for not knowing that.

'Why?' Reggie asked, feeling a migraine coming on.

**'Simple, I need to get to Lilycove City, Pastoria has the nearest port. Therefore, I'm going to Pastoria City.'**

'Lilycove? In the Hoenn Region? Are you kidding me? What are you going there for? And why did you take all of your stuff?' Reggie asked in complete and utter bewilderment.

**'Must you ask ten questions at once? If you must know, not that I can see why it matters to you Reggie, but I've been accepted into a school there. A boarding school, so I left and took my stuff. What would be the point in leaving anything behind?'**

'A school there... wait Paul, are you talking about that performing arts school?' Reggie asked before Paul could say anything else to brush him off.

**'Yes, not that it's a big deal,'** Paul huffed even as Reggie became pretty sure he was about to pass out, **'I'm attending the school, and now I only have to impose on you in the summer holidays. And if that's an inconvenience, I'm sure I can find somewhere to stay over here.'**

'Impose? What on Earth are you talking about? Paul, why didn't you tell me any of this-'

**'I really didn't see the point, goodbye Reggie; call me if it's necessary for you to do so.'**

And that was the last Reggie heard from his brother before he hung up on him, and refused to pick up the phone afterwards.

...

Cerulean City- Kanto

A girl with long red hair walked down a corridor lined with pictures, banging on the three doors as she went by, 'Daisy! Violet! Lily! Come on, it's eleven o' clock! Time to get off your lazy asses!'

She reached the end of the corridor, flicking part of her fringe out of her bright aqua eyes, and eventually one of the doors opened to show a blonde girl, 'Morning,' she sighed, 'Why do you always have to wake us up?'

'You know why Daisy, the cook won't make me anything until there's more than just me,' she said stubbornly, and almost on cue, another door opened.

A girl with wavy dark blue locks opened the door, looking considerably less awake than the blonde, 'Why do you have to wake us up so rudely every morning?' she whined.

'Oh shut up Violet,' the red-head sighed before moving towards the still unopened door.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' the blonde sighed loudly.

But the younger girl simply made a face at her, and opened the door, 'Lily wake u- Come down to breakfast when you and Tyler get some clothes on.'

Slamming the door closed, she turned around with a disgusted look on her face, directed towards the other two, but Daisy simply sighed and said, 'I warned you.'

She got a dark look in exchange before she walked down the corridor into their large open living room, 'Anya, pancakes please. If you put any of that mushroom and pepper sauce on it, I will kill you,' the red-head called.

'Yes Miss Misty,' came a tired and exasperated voice from the kitchen.

'I'll have a fruit salad,' Daisy and Violet called out in sync before looking at each other and shrieking, 'Twinsies!'

'Yes Miss Daisy, yes Miss Violet.'

The mimed shooting herself in the head while her sisters weren't looking, making Caden, Daisy, Lily and Violet's personal trainer, who'd just entered from the balcony snort slightly, 'Morning all,' he said warmly walking in, 'I picked up your mail on the way in.'

'Morning Caden,' Violet purred seductively.

Daisy gave him a beam and took the large stack of mail from his hands, leaning forward slightly so he'd have a better view at her body through her rather see-through nighty, 'Thanks so much.'

While Daisy and Violet turned their attention to the enormous stack of letters. Caden looked at Misty and shot her a "save me" look that made her grin and look away slightly, pulling out her laptop and beginning to look up surf conditions for the day.

That was Violet tossed her a letter uncaringly, 'someone sent you something, probably junk mail.'

Misty gave her a glare, just because they constantly got letters from their overly obsessed fans didn't give them an excuse to treat her like dirt. She didn't even particularly notice as Lily came in, giggling as she pulled her current boy toy towards the kitchen table. Glaring at her sisters in general, she picked up the letter, they were probably right; it was most likely junk mail. She couldn't help but hope it was something else, but when she saw the abbreviation on the front of the envelope, she almost had a heart attack.

'Oh my god,' she stuttered out, stumbling to her feet.

'What is it Misty?' Caden asked curiously, the only one who had really noticed her shock.

'LACAPA? This can't be right...' she whispered.

'La what?' Lily asked air-headedly, she tended to hear whispers better than shouting; her ear for gossip was ridiculous.

Misty ignored her, even as her sisters appeared slightly more interested, as she turned over her letter to make sure that this was right:

_Miss M. Waterflower_

_9 Shore Boulevard_

_Cerulean City_

_Kanto_

She stared at the letter, a smile starting to spread across her face, as she carefully unsealed it, part of her paranoid that if she ripped the envelope that she'd change the contents:

_Dear Miss Waterflower;_

_Congratulations, you have been accepted. Your audition for our first-year singing course has been successful, and we can't wait to see what you can bring to the table in our programs. After receiving and watching your audition tape, we have deduced that you are truly worthy of one of the prestigious slots at our school, you have true talent._

_Our school takes in two hundred students each year, and this year we received over seven hundred and thirty-four thousand entries from across all regions, from video auditions, recommendations and talent scouts. You are one of thirty students in the singing course, which has produced stars like Whitney and Roxie among many others. And we at the Lilycove Academy for Creative and Performing arts believe you have what it takes to do the same._

Misty didn't read the rest of the letter at that moment, because she suddenly became just as bad as her sisters and began squealing and jumping up and down in a circle. Daisy, Violet, Lily and Tyler all looked at Misty like she was some sort of alien, but she couldn't care less, she was out of here.

The only one whose mouth wasn't hanging wide open was Caden who trying to calm her down grabbed her shoulders, calling out over her squealing, 'Misty! What happened? What's the letter about?'

'I am out of here, I am so out of here!' she babbled, not caring if it sounded offensive.

'Like what are you talking about Misty?' Lily complained, not used to seeing her sister excited about anything.

'My audition... for Lilycove... I got in!' Misty panted still not quite able to process this thought.

'Where? Like what on Earth are you talking about?' Daisy asked, in her usual valley-girl inflection.

Misty who had started crying slightly by this point, wiped her eyes before handing the letter to Caden, unable to say anything, who scanned the letter before beaming at her, 'Congrats Misty, I'm so proud of you!'

'What happened!?' Daisy, Violet and Lily all demanded.

Caden smiled at them before saying, 'Your baby sister is going to be a star,' he said handing them the letter.

The response that came out of Misty's mouth was probably uncalled for, even if it made Caden laugh, but she couldn't help but mutter out of the corner of her mouth, 'and unlike them I'm going to do it on talent.'

* * *

_Hey there; hope your enjoying the first chapter of my story "What It Takes" I'm a brand new writer on , but I've read it for years, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction and I'd love to know what people think about it, I started writing it because once I got the idea in my head, it just had to come out, so please let me know if it's any good._

_-Love From Rissa_


	2. New Beginnings

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings **

Pier 6- Lilycove City

A brunette haired boy looked around nervously through squinted eyes as he stepped off a small fairy. By the look of the boat he'd come on, he seemed like he'd come on a budget; not that he looked uncared for. He was tall and muscled, but the muscles someone gets from constant hard work more so than physical training. Unlike those who'd gotten off the boat with him, he wasn't marveling at the city on the horizon; he was wonderstruck by something else however. Rather so he was wonderstruck with how the city mingled with nature, neither seeming to overwhelm the other, but exist in peaceful harmony.

To the east a gorgeous ocean spread in the clearest, largest expanse of blue, widening out from the river that ran to the south of the city. The infinite shades of blue slowly hazing at touched lightly with the cornflower blue sky. To the North West there was a large expanse of forest, where Spearow, Swellow and Pidgey danced in a war-like show far above the emerald foliage. To the south-west, the silhouette of a mountain lay in the misty distance.

The city was surrounded on all sides but nature, but it still didn't seem to disrupt it. Through the screeching of traffic you could still hear the rushing of the ocean and the whisper of the wind. Buildings were tall but not to the expanse of other cities that most had seen; especially not this boy, who was used to the appearance of cities. There were no giant apartment buildings or skyscrapers, but it was still grander than any town could be.

'So this is Lilycove City...' he murmured to himself in a deep voice, as the sea air touched on everything making it all taste vaguely of salt.

He checked his map, he wasn't entirely sure how to get to the academy, but even as he considered this; over the top of the map he noticed a girl nearby which seemed to be exactly what he was looking for. He couldn't see her face, and she was well over two hundred meters away, but even so he noticed the guitar case and the giant backpack with pillows and rolled up blankets tied to the top to. And he just had a feeling that she was the type to know where things were.

'Hey!' he yelled across the dock, starting to walk towards her, but she started walking off in the opposite direction, not seeming to have heard him.

She was moving into a more crowded part of the dock, and he hastily continued after her, 'Excuse me!' he called out, but she still didn't stop, clearly not realising he was referring to her.

He managed to catch up to her, and he grabbed her shoulder to get her attention, 'Excuse me-' he began but the girl whipped around and her guitar smacked into his knees hard, causing him to stumble then fall over.

'Oh... hi there... do we know each other?' she asked curiously bypassing the fact that she'd hit him, and the fact he was on the ground.

'No,' he said after a breath, still not quit looking up, 'I was just looking for some directions-'

'I'm so sorry,' she laughed, 'thought you were someone else.'

Instantly she pulled him to his feet, laughing again, but as he looked up, he was instantly stunned by her appearance. She was absolutely stunning with smooth dark red hair that hung in loose waves to her back, with short bangs dangled around her face. Her eyes were the brightest green he'd ever seen, in a sharp almond shape, lit up with amusement and mischievousness. As she laughed she revealed pearly white teeth, with a dimple in one cheek matched with a collection of freckles across her nose. She was extremely pretty and he only realised now that she was probably only his age. She was barely shorter than him, but he was a rather tall guy, with a slim but strong build and a rather curvy figure.

'...its okay,' he managed to get out.

Most of the time seeing such a pretty girl would send him into a fit of hysterics and he'd fall madly in love with her in ten seconds flat and start complimenting her to the moon. He'd been working on it lately, after his sister Yolanda began hitting him with progressively heavier things for doing so, but the way his heart leapt was something that was not easy to keep down.

'You were after directions?' she asked curiously.

'...Ah, yeah, I'm trying to find the Lilycove Academy for-' he began but she finished his sentence.

'For creative and performing arts? Yeah, I know where it is, you walk along the coastline for about twenty minutes and you'll see a massive building that looks like a cross between a hotel and a cathedral, you'll have to hang a right the street before you'd think it would be but that's how you get there,' she grinned, the dimpled smile making it harder and harder for him to resist her.

'Ah, thanks,' he said awkwardly, 'I'll be sure to remember that.'

'Are you a new student there?' she asked innocently.

He flushed slightly but nodded, 'Yeah, still haven't entirely figured out how I got in. I didn't even audition.'

'That's funny, but they've been known to find some of their best students through their scouts. The funny thing about talented people is quite often they don't know their talented. Which course are you in?' she asked curiously.

'Singing,' he said awkwardly, he still really hadn't figured out how they found him, he only sang for his brothers and sisters, and never in public.

That was when her phone went off, and she held up her finger for a second before answering it, 'Yes Rissa?... I'm just giving someone directions calm down... sure Riss, I'll be there in a minute.'

She hung up and smiled at him, 'Sorry, I gotta go, my sister's waiting for me, good luck finding the school.'

'Thanks again, see you around?'

'You sure will, oh right I'm Gwen,' she called as she walked off.

'Brock,' he called after her, and he smiled to himself as he checked his watch, 'Two and a half minutes without a love attack, that must be some new kind of record.'

...

Seaside Walk- Lilycove City

Gwen had left the pier and continued down the road along the seaside approaching a food stand along the street, smiling at her sister standing there frozen yogurt in one hand, spoon in the other, backpack at her feet. It always amazed her how little they looked alike. Rissa had blonde ringlet curls and sharp chocolate brown eyes, she didn't have the dimple or the freckles, and yet somehow they were still twins.

'Hey Riss,' she said brightly, before turning to the shop assistant and saying, 'Can I get a hot dog?'

'Relish?'

'Where do you think I'm from? Kanto?' she offered, making the vendor laugh as he turned to make the sandwich.

'So you were giving a stranger directions?' Riss asked her.

'Yeah, I think he's in our class at the Academy,' Gwen laughed, accepting the hot dog from the vendor.

'Cute stranger?' Clarrissa asked her deep brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

'Cute yeah, but not my type.'

'Yeah but your type is why you keep getting hurt, you're a fixer. You pick an asshole and try to repair him, and then it doesn't work and you end up crying to me until three in the morning but you end up weeping till five not realising I've already fallen asleep,' Clarrissa said innocently.

Gwen glared at her, before changing the topic, 'His name's Brock, I caught it just before I left.'

'I'll look it up,' Clarrissa said pulling out a rather complex looking hand held computer and hitting a few buttons, 'Yeah, Brock Harrison from Pewter City, he was scouted. And now if I Google him... He's the eldest of ten children, that's rough... Even rougher, his parents died a few years back, there's a newspaper article-'

'Rissa?' Gwen sighed.

'What?' she asked not looking up from the computer.

'Did you hack into the LACAPA computer system and download the class list?' Gwen questioned.

'Yeah, it wasn't that hard, they're not exactly trying to keep people out,' Clarrissa snorted, 'As long as I don't change anything they'll never know.'

'You told me you'd stop doing things like that,' Gwen said sounding exasperated.

'And when I asked you about it you swore that you weren't bringing Mr. Fluffybunchkins, but we both know that's a lie,' Clarrissa shot back with absolutely no reservations.

'I was four and he makes me feel safe,' Gwen muttered.

'I'm not judging you, but just remember, the dorms are co-ed hun, and even if the guys don't care, the other girls will have a field day with that.'

'He'll be shoved in my pillow case at all times.'

Clarrissa beamed at the mention of these words and commented, 'Yeah, and I'll only bring it out when I feel the intense need to embarrass you.'

'You'll be the death of me,' Gwen sighed.

'You know it sis.'

...

LACAPA- Lilycove City

The Lilycove Academy was one of the biggest buildings in the entire city, apart from the gigantic shopping mall that is. Designed to house the six hundred students across their three grades, plus enough room for all the teachers, tutors, executives and miscellaneous other people who lived at the school. On top of that, its large variety of performing spaces, multimedia rooms, cafés, restaurants and the largest theater in the region, made the Academy a rather large place.

The foyer was currently crowded with students; it was the official enrollment day for the first year class, although the other years had already been here for several days. People from all fields of creative and performing arts, each of them extremely talented in their own right were spread across the foyer area, chatting with one another and running up to the desk to sign in when they noticed the line had gone down.

The schools extensive orchestral program had lured in musicians from all over the country, the foyer was filled with instruments all of various degrees of worth being carted around. This year's crop of comedians had managed to find each other and were proceeding to try to make the other laugh loud enough to embarrass themselves. The actors were going back and forth with ridiculous stories of the things they'd done and the costumes they'd somehow ended up in. While the range of dancers had collaborated with the circus performers and were getting more and more outrageous with their dance off that was taking up most of the room.

The other groups were less rowdy in consideration but all seemed to be doing their own thing. Although some of the photographers looked uninterested in everything going on around them, some of them were having a ball getting shots of the dance off and the architecture of the room. The designers may have been one of the smallest courses in the school, but they still seemed to be very noticeable, seeing as they were the group that hadn't looked up from their laptops for a second other than to make a face at a passing person's outfit. The writers were near the artists, bugging them about cover art and character sketches, even the artists who did draw looked a little annoyed, but it was the sculptors who seemed to be getting more and more infuriated as each writer came up to them.

The singers however had a slightly different deal with what had to happen, the moment they proceeded into the room after giving their names to the guards at the door, they were told to sign in immediately and proceed to one of the auditoriums. For the singers the first thing they had to do was get prepared for the first semesters assignment, that would also assign the dorm rooms for the next year for them. The assignment was the school's musical, which was to be written, directed and produced by the third year classes as was tradition. It was compulsory for them to audition, not that all of them would necessarily be in the show, if they really didn't have a voice for the show they would be given a separate assessment to work on.

But there was one person that attracted attention the moment they walked in, a boy with spiky brown hair who walked with an air of style and grace. Who walked in with such confidence that everyone backed away slightly as he neared the desk, smiling at the receptionist charmingly.

'Hi there, I'm Gary Oak,' he said gently, a distinctive purr to his words when he spoke to her.

The receptionist was probably a women not quite in her twenties, but despite the fact he was mostly several years younger than her, she flushed slightly and adverted her gaze, 'Yes, your records are right here Mr. Oak-'

It may have been some sort of rule she called them by their last names or just the sort of etiquette they taught, but he wasn't having it, 'Please, do call me Gary.'

She giggled slightly and nodded while several of the acting students who were watching looked at each other clearly wondering how he was possibly getting away with acting how he was, 'Alright then Gary, I see you are part of the singing course, am I correct?'

'You are indeed,' he said with a smile that could get him on a toothpaste commercial.

She laughed like a school girl and handed him a small stack of papers, 'Here's your class schedules, social agenda and academic roster. We ask you to leave your luggage in the closet over here. People in the singing course are required to audition for the school musical before being assigned a dorm room.'

'I can guarantee you that they'll need to hear my voice for less than mere moments before they announce me as the lead,' he said with a small wink that made her blush slightly.

'The school map is in the pile of papers, you need to go to Auditorium B for your audition,' she said clearly still trying to remain professional.

But even as she reached out her hand to pull the piece of paper from the stack she'd given him he gripped it gently in his, 'I think I can find it, thank you for your help,' he told her before kissing the top of her hand.

'I'm here to help,' she said trying to suppress her grin.

'I'll be sure to remember that when I feel the need to see a gorgeous smile like yours,' he complimented shamelessly, 'if you ever need help, you know where to find me.'

The girl hesitated for a second before leaning forward over the desk and whispered so no one who wasn't listening for it could hear her, 'I might just take you up on that.'

Gary smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her, walking off with complete indifference to what he had done, but as he walked out from the cupboard after leaving his many suitcases inside he turned to be faced with another guy who looked slightly unnerved, 'How the hell did you do that? Half the guys in here have tried to take a crack at her.'

But Gary only laughed at the boys question, 'I know that, she's just been waiting all morning to be treated less like an object. No stupid lines in the first sentence is the first rule of picking up women, being able to talk yourself up is the second, and a promise to see them again is the third. I can get anyone I want, and I'm willing to take bets on that.'

Without a qualm to the vulgarity of his speech he started walking away while the boy laughed at his response. He was the type of guy who knew how to get how he wanted and had no shame on what he had to do to get it. And as he opened the auditorium doors he said to himself the only indication of self-doubt he had revealed in years:

'Your finally among people of your talent level, don't blow it now genius.'

* * *

_Hi there; hope you've enjoyed the second chapter of "What it Takes" and the introduction to my two OC characters Gwen and Clarrissa. A thank you to YOLO2468 my first ever follower, and a big thank you to all of you who have read the story. Please let me know what you think of the story, I'm still new to the fan fiction world, and I'd really love to hear what you think of me as a writer, and also what you think of how I'm portraying the characters that you all know and love._

_-Love From Rissa_


	3. Celebrity

**Chapter 3: Celebrity**

LACAPA: Auditorium B

It wasn't surprising to the third year students taking auditions that all the first year singers auditioning were all phenomenally gifted. Each of them with a different range, style and power to their voice, each of them committing to the song in different ways, but still undeniably talented. But they still weren't sure of who would be their leads, until one performer came on that made it very clear he could knock it out of the park.

He had pale green hair that was clearly styled, but he was constantly flicking it backwards out of his eyes with his hand but not because it appeared to annoy him, but because it was a habit. His eyes were a deep dark green that at second glance appeared almost black, but lightened towards the pupil to create a strange contrast. He wasn't particularly tall, but not particularly tall, not particularly muscled but not particularly lanky. But despite that, all in all he was handsome, with a look that worked for him, and gave him a unique brand of star quality.

They'd been watching him sing already for about a minute and a half, but he had walked on with such clear confidence and self-assurance that even if he hadn't been as talented as he was, he would have been hard to look away from. He had introduced himself as "Drew Hayden from LaRousse City," and barely wasted any time in launching to his song. Here he was belting it out without musical accompaniment, which had unnerved or changed the performance of some of the other singers, but not him, not seeming to be phased in the slightest as he sung out the last verse:

_So why after the all of everything that came and went_

_I care enough to still be singing of the bitter end and broken eras_

_I told you I don't but_

_I am only trying to be the best with my intent to cure_

_The rest is sure to lay me ease the plural hurts of the words of reverse psychology_

_That's easier said_

_Easier than done_

He was getting progressively louder and louder, enflamed passion spilling out from him as he seemed not entirely aware of where he was. He didn't seem to realise that there were other people in the room; that anyone else was there except for him. It also didn't seem like he was entirely aware that there wasn't a backing track or anything but his own voice. And he only seemed to get blinder and blinder to it as he continued on:

_Please don't dare tell her what I've become_

_Please don't mention all the attention I have drawn_

_Please don't bother cause she'll feel guilty when I'm gone..._

_Because I'm crazy like the rest of us_

_But I'm crazier when I'm next to her_

_And it's amazing how she's so self-assured_

The intense power of his voice tore throughout the room and most of the group watching was on their feet. An expression of pure joy had spread across the co-directors faces as they looked at each other. But it was the sincerity that entered his tone that seemed to only enhance the power of his voice as he came to the last few lines of his performance:

_But I know she'd hate me if she knew my words_

_Do I hurt anymore?_

_Do I hurt? Do I hurt?_

_Well I don't_

_I don't_

_...I don't_

The last line came out in an intense whisper that made two of the lead song-writers high five each other and start chattering to each other as everyone else clapped. He did an almost rehearsed looking bow, before flicking his fringe back with two fingers almost habitually. The headmaster of the school, who always oversaw the auditions to make sure the right people had been selected, leaned forward to talk into the microphone attached to the desk;

'Very nice Drew, I expect great things for you. Feel free to go get lunch; we'll be posting the casting and dorm selections in about half an hour.'

Drew nodded politely and left the auditorium, and the headmaster turned to face the group of students, 'You know, he almost didn't get in, it was by a very narrow margin that he was accepted. But there is a great difference between his performances on the video tape in comparison to his live work. I am certainly glad we selected him.'

'I agree Mr. Stone, a live performance is always best, that's why so many people the scouts suggest get in,' said Jasmine, the lead choreographer from the third year dance class, 'I really liked him.'

'I think we may have our lead, he does have the vocal range for it and he's more of a performer than some of the other students,' said Cynthia, a co-director.

'I'm with Falkner,' Sabrina nodded, who had composed a majority of the music, 'His voice is perfect for it, and how he sung the last few lines will be perfect for the finale.'

'I'm still not sure, that Ash Ketchum boy was rawer. He might be easier to meld into the role and shape into what we want,' commented Flannery, who stood out a mile with her flaming red hair.

'But then again, it would be a crime not to have Drew in one of the lead roles, he's one of the very few with a musical theatre background from what I've read from his application. But I can't see him fitting any other role other than Evan,' came Cheren's opinion, who had helped merge the music into the script.

'Well, we still have a few more people to take into consideration so don't form to much of an opinion yet,' said Mr. Stone, 'Bring out the next performer.'

…

LACAPA- Front foyer

**Main Cast: Dorm Room 12A**

_Evan Goldman-_ Drew Hayden

_Patrice Parker- _May Maple

_Brett Sampson-_ Paul Shinji

_Lucy Abendroth-_ Misty Waterflower

_Archie Walker-_ Brock Harrison

_Kendra Peterson- _Dawn Berlitz

_Eddie (Understudy Evan/Archie) -_ Ash Ketchum

_Charlotte (Understudy Lucy/Patrice) - _Clarrissa Jones

_Malcolm (Understudy Brett) -_ Gary Oak

_Cassie (Understudy Kendra) - _Gwendolyn Jones

The singers may have been spread all over the campus, but the moment that the announcement went off that the roles had been finalized and posted in the foyer, they all swarmed towards it. Next to the main cast list was the list of minor cast and the chorus; and after that a list of the non-performers. But even though most of the main cast hadn't managed to work their way back to the foyer, the amount of people gathered around the main cast was phenomenal. Because not a single one of them had realized until now they were here; but hadn't failed to recognize the name.

'Dawn Berlitz?'

'_The_ Dawn Berlitz?'

'Maybe it's a typo?'

'Or a seriously disturbed fan.'

'It honestly can't be right, she's a star already!'

'Why would she come when she has such a big following already?'

'Holy crap!'

'Is that her coming?'

'I think it is!'

'Oh my freaking god.'

That was when they all turned around one by one to see the girl they all recognized walking into the room. Straight blue-black hair was tied back in a high ponytail, styled with a front fringe and curled bangs. She was wearing a fancy pink dress with a knee length ballerina skirt and puffy sleeves, a giant pink bow on the dress and a yellow sash around her waist and a thick white collar. The kind of outfit that you have to have a specific body and face to pull off. She was a spitting image, if not more of a cream-puff then she was on the kids TV show that she starred in. But the were all surprised this was the look she had chosen, because from what they'd all heard through the media, off set she was a walking scandal. She didn't appear to notice how they were all looking at her, not even appearing to realise how they parted like the red sea for her, as she moved instantly to the main cast.

Not even seeming to be worried about it, she ran her finger down the list until she saw her name, 'Kendra huh? Sounds like fun,' she laughed, before she looked around for the first time, 'does anyone know where Dorm Room 12A is?' she asked.

Everyone looked at each other, until one boy shouted out, 'I dunno but I'll be happy to find you in it.'

Dawn looked slightly off put until someone yelled out, 'Stand down sleaze bag!' and as Dawn looked around for her savior she found a blonde stepping out from the crowd, 'Hey there, I'm not sure where the room is but both of us have to find it, come on.'

Dawn looked grateful and stepped over to her, and with everyone knocked silent by the girls glare they walked out without a problem, 'Ah, thanks for that... I don't know why you'd help me but thanks anyway.'

'No problem, and don't worry about it. I'm not going to start judging you till I find out how much of the stuff they print about you in the media is true,' she said calmly.

She smiled brightly even as Dawn went a slight side of puce at this comment, '...Ah...' she muttered to herself.

'I think the dorms are over there, but it's a bit of a walk,' she said shamelessly, ignoring Dawn's awkwardness, picking up her giant backpack and beginning to walk with Dawn following awkwardly alongside her, 'Okay, I've got to ask, you're already a celebrity in your own right, why are you here?'

'...I really would prefer not to answer the first bit right now, but as for why I'm here... I have a lot of image problems, how everyone perceives me is not accurate, but then again it never has been. I want a chance to be an artist without everyone forcing me to do it their way,' Dawn explained vaguely, 'Oh right, I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name-'

'Clarrissa Jones,' she said easily, 'But Riss or Rissa is acceptable, call me Clara or anything like that and you'll be put to death.'

Clarrissa was a very tall, very blonde girl. She was barely under six feet tall by the look of it, and her hair fell in perfect little ringlets that didn't appear to be in anyway forced; seeming more so of a natural look. She had a heart shaped face with fine features and lightly tanned skin which made her deep chocolate brown eyes seem to almost glow. Her voice itself almost seemed to be musical even while speaking, and her easy going smile made her seem like a quite likable person naturally.

Dawn slowly nodded, before asking her, 'Do you know anyone else in our year?'

'Sure, we met quite a few of them on the boat here,' she laughed, but before she could say anything else Dawn picked up on something else.

'We?'

'Oh right, my sister Gwen is here as well, she got another one of the main roles so she'll be in our room thankfully. Cassie I think, but she's also your understudy,' Clarrissa explained, 'I mean a red head and bluenette switching roles half way through a production would be indiscreet, but oh well.'

'Oh right, can't wait to meet her,' Dawn smiled slightly, 'So who'd you meet?'

'A dancer named Iris, I think they pulled her out of a jungle in Unova, three overly-competitive brothers Cilan, Cress and Chili, Cilan's in our year but his brothers are older, their all in the fashion course. Oh and I met this guy Trip, bit of an asshole, but he's in photography so it's not a good idea to piss him off,' Clarrissa listed.

'Have you pissed him off?' Dawn asked, getting a bit more of a feel for Clarrissa's attitude.

'He said something along the lines of I'm on his list,' she smirked, 'my suggestion, don't make fun of his vocabulary, his sadisticness or his photos.'

'You did all three?'

'In one sentence, he referred to me and Gwen as boonies; I wasn't going to let him get away with that,' Clarrissa laughed, 'So I called him an overrated photo monkey with a screwed up superiority complex and a habit of swallowing dictionaries with his foot in his mouth.'

Dawn lasted about three seconds before she no longer could keep a straight face, and burst out laughing, the sort of uncontrolled laughter that couldn't be faked, 'You said that?'

'Yes, I think there was more swearing in my original version but close enough. Although unlike you he didn't laugh,' Clarrissa smirked, seeming as if she'd told this story to loosen Dawn up, 'He tried to punch me the little rat bastard. Unfortunately for him before I broke a bottle over his head, Chili, Cilan and Cress escorted him out… I think Chili dumped him in the pool, next time I saw him he was soaking wet… but it could have been overboard… knowing Chili, probably the latter.'

Dawn laughed for at least a minute more before managing to say, 'Where do you find these people?'

'Unova exclusive unfortunately,' Clarrissa shrugged.

'You're from Unova?'

'I'm from everywhere, I moved around a lot when I was a kid you could say, gives me a pretty good world view, but direct quote from Gwen, "You're too judgmental, I know you're usually right but that don't need to be ruled by it,"' she sighed, but then snorted slightly, 'Typical Gwen.'

Dawn hesitated slightly but then smiled again, 'You two are going to make interesting roommates.'

'Right back at you, I'm bunking with a teen pop sensation for crying out loud,' Clarrissa pointed out.

Dawn seemed far too eager to change the subject as she asked, 'So what role do you have in the musical?'

'I'm playing Charlotte, not that I really know what that means, I'm also the understudy for Lucy and Patrice, not that I know what that means either,' she shrugged.

'Do you even know what the musical's about? Or what it's called?'

'Nada, this year's third years wrote it at the end of the last year, we'll be the original cast,' Clarrissa explained, 'haven't you heard much about the school?'

'Not really, I practically had to run away to be allowed to come here, I didn't even tell anyone I was auditioning,' Dawn said awkwardly, 'My mother is the kind of person who will check my web history, so I had to be pretty careful.'

Clarrissa smiled easily though, 'You must have heard a few things though, there's very rarely been a single person whose graduated from here that haven't ended up pretty high up in their respective industries. The seniors here have written so many great musicals that end up touring worldwide. Dirty Rotten Scoundrels, Catch Me if You Can, they wrote West Side Story for crying out loud. Plus they've trained everyone from Whitney to Elsa and Roxie. Not to mention every big name in Pokéwood.'

Clarrissa sighed in admiration as Dawn smiled this time without hesitation, 'This school means a lot to you don't you.'

'You're not the only one who needs a new start Dawn. I didn't even audition; Gwen and I were singing for some kids at a hospital when we met the scout, it was the only time we had a chance to perform. This means a lot to me to be here; I just hope I don't blow it,' she laughed.

'I'm with you on that one; it's a new world, a new start. I can't let this chance slip by,' Dawn said quietly.

'Is that our dorm over there?' Clarrissa asked.

Dawn looked up, she had completely forgotten she'd even been walking in the first place, she'd just been wondering after Clarrissa, but she followed Clarrissa's finger and she noticed the little symbol on the door, '12B? I think so.'

'Then move your butt roomie; this bag is far too heavy for my liking.'

* * *

_Hey there readers; thanks to all of you who are reading! A big, big thanks to YOLO2468 who reviewed twice and gave me something to strive for, and in answer to their review; yes there will be plenty of ships in this, I just would rather let the story unfold and keep you all guessing rather than outright state who the pairing are going to be. Thanks for the grammar advice, I did my best on this chapter and I went back and edited the other chapters to make sure their up to scratch now. And also a big thank you to my second follower Drebom._

_Those on the musical scene will have noticed that I'm using the musical "13" for them; it's one I have easy access to, it has great songs, a great storyline, enough characters to keep them all together. Also the appropriate disclaimer is down here, the song from this chapter was "Please Don't Tell Her" by "Jason Mraz." I'll do my best to turn this into not too much of a song fic, I notice that in one where they don't separate it out, where it's just a copy and past of the lyrics, I scroll over it, so I'm doing my best to merge the song into the story._

_In this chapter I brought in Drew and Dawn, who will comprise the rest of the main characters for this story, and I also will be using various other characters from the anime for time to time, but the main cast are the ones that I've given scenes so far. _

_So let me know what you think of my story so far; I'd love to hear from you all._

_-Love From Rissa_


	4. Introductions

**Chapter 4: Introductions**

As soon as each of them got to their dorm, none of them really stayed out in the open too long. Each of them having a look around before going to their rooms. It was a very nice dorm, that was for sure, they had a large living room with a TV that was already hooked up to several game consoles, with a very large couch, a few arm chairs and even a few beanbags lying around. There was a small kitchen that came off it with a fridge stocked with food and a dining table big enough for all of them, with enough strange appliances laying around that none of them would ever get the chance to use them all no matter how hard they tried.

It was the corridor of rooms where all of them were remaining, but really who could blame them. Each room was large, with an adjoining ensuite, a double bed and walk in wardrobe. Each room was painted white, but there was a small form on the large desk in the corner where they could get it painted any colour they wanted. Each of them had been provided with a video phone and a desktop computer, and a small TV to match. They would be living a life of luxury, that was for sure, and because they were first years, they were given a large stack of brochures and lists telling them about all the perks they were given the right to at the school and things they might want to check out in the local area.

But each of them one by one exited their rooms as someone waltzed down the corridor, knocking on each door. As each of them came out, it became apparent that by pure coincidence, the boys had all taken the dorm rooms on the left, and the girls on the right, but even as they scanned the corridor to look at their roommates, each of them slowly noticed who'd got them out of the room.

It was a girl who looked older than them, eighteen or so, who a few of them recognised from their auditions. With long wavy platinum blonde hair that went down all the way to her knees, she was an image of style and poise cloaked in all black. Black pants, a dark grey tank top and a long black coat with dark fur like material on the hem and sleeves, and black cone like objects dangling from her hair.

'Hello everyone, I am Cynthia, a third year student and one of the co-directors of this year's musical. Along with Solidad and Drake, I'll be in charge of you for the semester. Every week-day afternoon we have a two hour rehearsal from five thirty; as well as a longer rehearsal on Saturdays as you are main cast. I presume you haven't all introduced yourselves to one another yet?'

Everyone looked vaguely awkward as she smiled slightly, 'I figured, people think rising stars are the most confident people, when they really haven't gotten past their awkward stage yet. I remember each of you from the audition. Pay attention to everyone else's names and roles as I pass out the scripts that you'll need for the production.'

'Ash is our Eddie, Gary is Malcolm, Brock is playing Archie, Drew will be playing Evan-'but almost instantly she was interrupted as she handed out the scripts.

'Does this have our sheet music?' Drew asked.

'Yes, of course it does,' Cynthia said looking at him with a critical stare, 'we know what we're doing Drew.'

'I was just making sure,' Drew said beginning to flick through the script already.

Cynthia twitched slightly before stepping down the hall, 'Paul will be playing Brett.'

Paul took the script without a word, not even appearing to look at her, rather so look through her. Even though the others had thanked her, well except for Drew, he didn't respond. Cynthia looked slightly concerned, but then turned and handing her the script.

'Dawn Berlitz, who'd have guessed you'd end up here. Here's your script, and you'll be playing Kendra.'

Everyone stared at her, some of them hadn't noticed her until now, Dawn looked awkward at Cynthia's smile and took the script, 'Ah thanks,' she said quietly.

Paul looked up for the first time however and said, 'I'm out,' and turned and walked back into the room, slamming the door behind him.

Dawn looked a little hurt, but Cynthia just sighed, 'He must have seen the "Hey Kendra" section, I knew it was a risk casting him as Brett. Gary, you're his understudy, you'll be fine to take over if he's too stubborn right?'

Gary smirked, leaning against the door frame, 'No problem at all,' he laughed, wiggling his eyebrows at Dawn, who just looked away, not even reacting.

'Misty is our Lucy, be careful not to get the names mixed up,' Cynthia smiled handing her the script, 'May is playing Patrice, and Gwen and Clarrissa will be playing Cassie and Charlotte respectfully. I haven't seen a set of twins both get in since Tate and Liza.'

Gwen and Clarrissa laughed, but Brock looked around, 'Wait you're the girl I met on the dock this morning.'

Gwen smiled at him sweetly, 'Sure am.'

'Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?' he asked.

'And ruin that surprise, no way,' she said flashing a grin at him.

'So this is the stranger who has no idea where he's going?' Rissa smirked, eyes glowing in amusement.

Brock looked over to defend himself, but the single word 'wow,' slipped out of his mouth before he slammed both hands over his mouth.

Clarrissa looked slightly irritated, seeming as if she knew the rush of compliments he was trying to suppress. She looked at him as if she knew that inside he was confessing undying love for her. She looked like she knew all this, and she looked absolutely disgusted by it. Brock went bright red and slipped back slightly, but Cynthia didn't really seem to notice the exchange.

'So tomorrow morning first things first you'll have a meeting with us in the auditorium you were in today, because unfortunately auditorium A is reserved by the second years until the last couple weeks of the semester. We'll work from ten till four but we'll have a few breaks as well as half an hour for lunch, if someone could also relay that to Paul. But for now; I'd like all of you to get ready because as is tradition, the welcome night bonfire is about to begin.'

'You're letting Clarrissa near fire?' Gwen asked instantly seeming alarmed.

Clarrissa made a face at her but even so Misty instantly asked, 'On the beach?'

'Sure, only the circus skills performers are allowed to light fires at the school, and not one half as big as we'd like.'

'Does that mean we should bring our swimmers?' Misty asked hopefully.

'I like the sound of that,' Gary said casually, 'Especially if Gwen's involved.'

'You'll never get anywhere with me pervert,' Gwen said forcefully, glaring at him.

'Give it time darling, give it time.'

'You might want to bring them, whether you swim or not is up to you but somehow everyone gets soaked at one stage at another,' Cynthia smiled, 'My advice, don't try to verse the third-years in volleyball, it doesn't end well. I'll swing by here a bit before seven to get you and please someone make Paul come, I don't want to have to drag him out myself.'

...

It was quarter to seven when they realised that it was about time to try to get Paul out of his room. Even though they all had barely met, they somehow realised that it would take a mutual effort to get Paul to consent to leave the dorm room. They somehow found themselves standing in a weird sort of formation, staring down to the end of the corridor. Paul's room was the last on the end of the corridor; and they had no doubt that getting him to open the door was one thing, down the corridor was another, out the door was another thing on top of it... all the way down to the beach was going to be one of the hardest things they ever experienced.

'...So how exactly-' Ash began before cutting himself off, and starting to stroke his chin slightly.

'I have no idea,' May said shaking her head, 'I mean I'm not one to judge but really...'

'From the twenty second preview we got he seems like a stubborn jackass?' Misty offered.

'Definitely,' Drew sighed.

'Come on, someone has to go talk to him,' Gary reasoned.

'Is this a case of whomever draws the short straw has to do it? Because I'm pretty sure he's not going to listen to me,' Dawn said awkwardly.

'Yeah no one doubts that one Princess,' Clarrissa snorted.

'So what exactly are we going to do?' Brock asked.

'Try logic, and if that doesn't work, Rissa can drag him out kicking and screaming,' Gwen said boredly, before waltzing down the corridor.

She knocked on the door continuously until she eventually got a haughty, 'What?' through the door.

'Paul, its Gwen-'

'What do you want?' he called again, completely cutting her off.

Gwen took a deep breath before saying, 'Can you open the door?'

'I can, doesn't mean I will,' he responded.

'Just go ahead Gwen those things don't even have locks,' Clarrissa sighed, coming down the corridor, trailed by May, Ash, and Gary.

'That would be rude,' Gwen reminded.

'So how he's being right now isn't?' Gary asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Gwen made a face at him before calling again through the door, 'Paul, please, just open up so we can talk.'

'Aren't we already?' he said stubbornly.

Gwen plastered a smile onto her face like it would keep the anger out of her voice, 'Look Paul, there's a bonfire down on the beach pretty soon and-'

'I know,' came Paul's impatient voice, 'It's on the freakin' social agenda they gave us.'

'Are you going to come?' Gwen said with the sound of false optimism ringing through her tone.

There was a rather obnoxious snort in response and a call of, 'Not likely.'

'Come on, it'll be fun-'

'Not my scene,' he said like she, as well as the bonfire was completely distasteful in general.

'Come on Paul,' May said knowing that Gwen was approaching the end of her rope, 'we're going to be living here for nearly three years together. We should get to know each other as soon as we can-'

'And why must that involve me going to a little "beach party?" It's pathetic.'

'Well he's going to be a pain to live with,' Gary muttered through gritted teeth.

'No doubt about that,' Gwen replied, but it seemed that Ash had other ideas concerning about how to handle Paul.

'Come on Paul,' he called, 'you don't have to talk to anyone, you just have to help us slaughter the third years in volleyball.'

May, Clarrissa, Gwen and Gary all stared at Ash, not sure why on Earth he would say something like that, but that was when the door opened a crack and Paul stuck his head out, 'Just to shut you all up, fine, I'll come. I'll be out in five.'

With that he slammed the door roughly, retreating once again inside, but the others stared at Ash and eventually he said, 'Well I figured with that much of an ego... he's bound to be ultra-competitive.'

'So you gave him a challenge you knew a pushy jerk like him couldn't refuse,' Clarrissa laughed, 'nice one Ketchum, nice one.'

She ruffled his hair like one would a small child and walked back up the corridor. The others grinned at him and walked back down the corridor. And as Ash followed them up the corridor, Misty was asking the others how it went.

'Oh Ash managed to convince him to come,' Gary smirked, 'But now we have to play volleyball.'

'What does that have to do with us playing volleyball?' Dawn asked.

'Competitive egg-head,' Gwen shrugged.

'I'm up for it,' Misty grinned, 'I play volleyball pretty much every day, I think I can take on the third years.'

'Every day?' May asked.

'I'm from Cerulean City, it's kind of what we do,' Misty shrugged.

'Like Cerulean Shore?' Dawn giggled.

'…Don't go there, just don't go there,' Misty muttered.

The others exchanged glances, but shrugged it off as Cynthia walked in, 'Hey everyone, you good to go?' she questioned smiling at them.

'Yeah we are, just give Paul a minute, he did say he'd come,' May said who was double checking the contents of her beach bag to make sure she had everything.

'Good, good,' Cynthia nodded, 'Oh also, be careful if you're planning to go in the water, apparently a lot of Pokémon have been coming a little more into the bay than usual.'

Everyone nodded, accepting the warning, they knew better than to go near Pokémon, but that was when Paul walked out, not exactly looking the most fun-loving person on the planet, but he was there, 'Are we going or what?' he said shortly.

Cynthia quirked an eyebrow slightly but nodded, 'Come on you lot, time for a party.'

* * *

_Hello readers; Rissa here, almost one hundred views now, I know that's not much compared to what a lot of other people have, but for a first time writer like me, it feels pretty good. I may have only received one review since I last updated, but I was glad to get it from MisterBland1, thanks so much for your review. And to everyone else reading this, please do drop me a review, I'd love to hear anything you have to say.  
_

_-Love from Rissa_


End file.
